Perfectly Imperfect
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: **An outtake/futuretake from Fly with Me.** Their journey from friendship to something more was . . . bumpy. What makes you think their first time together will be any different?


**DISCLAIMER** **:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, quotes, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there! This piece was written as a contribution to the EndoRead fundraiser compilation organized by Jolanda, aka Fairusa84. I'm excited to share it with you all now.

 **This is an outtake/futuretake from my story, Fly With Me, which is available on my profile. Please note that while it would probably be *okay* to jump on to this without reading the original story, I think you would have a much better understanding of the characters if you read FWM. In short, I would suggest you read that first—which is around 9k words, so it won't take you long—before you dive into this one.**

Why did I post this separately then? Because **Mina Rivera** made me a banner that is all kinds of awesome and I wanted to show it off. Ffn only permits one image per story. *shrugs* Plus, that story is rated 'T' and this one . . . well, read on and find out.

* * *

 **All pics related to this story, as well as Fly With Me can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed (Link available on my profile)**

* * *

I cocked my head to one side, trying to understand the mechanics of what was happening on the screen.

 _Hand . . . there._

 _Tongue . . . Hmm._

 _Legs . . . spread so far apart as if one of them was aiming for New York and the other for Alaska._

When I'd first fired up the laptop, my intention had been simple—research.

But one thing had led to another, curiosity overrode practicality, and now here I was . . . gaping at things I'd never known existed, let alone imagine them being used on me.

Alas, even my momentary disgust at certain aspects of the scene being played out before me wasn't enough to combat my morbid fascination with it.

Engrossed as I was in the video, I lost track of my surroundings until a shriek pierced through the quiet.

"Holy shit!"

Instinctively, my hand flew to the screen, slapping it down before I spun around.

Alice's hands were covering her mouth, her eyes still glued to where the . . . um, questionable acts were being performed.

I bit my lip, wincing because I could literally feel the blush spreading across my cheeks, right up to my hairline. Still, I tried to push my chagrin aside and stepped closer to her frozen form.

"Alice," I said, placing a hand on her arm. My voice was low, but it still managed to startle her. She jumped back and shook her head before turning to me.

"What the hell?" she whispered, blinking quickly as if to dispel the image from her mind. "What the hell was he doing to her?"

I shrugged. "I was trying to figure it out myself. But she seemed to enjoy it," I offered.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Better yet, what the hell were you trying to achieve by watching this stuff?"

Her admonishment made my hackles rise. "Why did you barge into my room anyway? Why didn't you knock?"

"I did! Twice!" She shuddered and plopped onto my bed. "You were too busy watching people do . . . weird things to each other to hear it."

I held up my hands in surrender and settled beside her. "Sorry. Just take a deep breath, Alice. Flush it out of your mind."

"That's going to haunt me in my dreams for the next few days at least."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

She grimaced. "Now that you've plastered it into my head, care to share what you were doing surfing a porn site? And such hardcore stuff at that?"

I pursed my lips and scooted back to lean against the headboard, trying to buy myself some time. Alice was having none of it, though. She scooched in next to me, pinning me with an expectant gaze. I picked up a pillow and started tracing the floral pattern on it with my finger. Basically, it was just an excuse to keep my eyes away from her face, as I resigned myself to revealing my secret.

"Edward and I . . ." I started, but then paused. "We're . . . well . . ."

Alice's gasp made me look up. "Is he . . . is he into this stuff?" she whispered.

Horror flashed on her face, and I was sure mine mirrored it as I shook my head.

"No, no, no. God no," I assured her. "I wasn't looking for that in particular. Jus-just regular stuff. That's what we're going to do. This was just . . . well, I clicked on something by mistake, but before I could close the window, things started happening, and I couldn't look away! It was like a train wrec—"

"Whoa! Back up!" She waved a hand in my face. "You said you're gonna . . . with Edward?"

I couldn't stop a small smile from making its way to my face.

"Oh my God!" Alice grabbed my hands. "Are you sure, though? You're ready for this? You're not rushing into it, are you?"

"Of course not! We've been together for over three months now. We're heading to U-Dub next week. I'm ready. We both are." I looked down again. "And it's not like . . . I mean, we've done _stuff_. Just . . . not all the way. Yet."

She squeezed my fingers gently. "I'm so happy for you. I always knew you guys would be perfect together if you'd just open your eyes to the possibility. But that—" she jerked a thumb toward my laptop, "—was bullshit. Seriously, if you go in after watching all that, you're gonna be in for the shock of a lifetime."

I frowned, thinking back to all the skills acquired through the videos. How else was I supposed to know how to roll a condom onto my boyfriend and the fact that it excited the guy even more? Or the sounds . . . all were natural, but some were sexy and others were just . . . not. I needed to know how to make the right ones.

Alice seemed to sense my turmoil. "Trust me, throw all that out the window," she insisted. "This isn't some test that requires prior preparation. You'll only drive yourself mad for nothing or set your expectations up _this_ high." She raised her hand as far as it could go.

My eyes went wide. "Was it really bad when you and Jasper . . ." I trialed off hesitantly, but thankfully, she wasn't affronted.

"No, it wasn't bad at all," she told me. "It was just . . . a little bumpy. Sex is rarely, if ever as flawless as these guys like to portray and definitely not when it's your first time. It messes with your head if you go in imagining how perfect it's going to be, only to realize that reality is a lot different. Don't get me wrong, Bella. When you're with the right person, it's still beautiful and amazing . . . not necessarily perfect, but perfectly imperfect. It's something you have to learn together." She winked. "And after all the awkwardness of the first time is out of the way, you can practice all you want."

I couldn't hold back my chuckle. "Let's just get the first time out of the way first, yeah? I can't even think about practice right now."

"So when is this happening?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Uh . . ." I stalled. "That's the part I'm not too sure you're going to enjoy." She frowned, puzzled, so I continued. "We were thinking . . . this Saturday."

"My birthday party?" she squeaked, pressing a hand to her chest. "My God, you're really trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you? Next thing you'll tell me you're going to do it in my bed."

I smacked her arm lightly. "Ew!"

"What else am I supposed to say? You're going to skip out on my celebrations to get lucky after everything I did to organize the whole thing!"

"Would you relax? We're not going to miss your birthday fest. We're just . . . thinking of sneaking out a little earlier."

Still not completely mollified, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me more."

"Well, we'll spend most of the day with the group," I told her. "Brunch, and then we can catch a few performances at _Symphony_ like you've planned. We don't have an exact schedule in mind, Alice. Just that we'll leave when the time seems right." I sighed glumly. "You know how hard it is to find a few moments to ourselves with parents hanging off our shoulders all the time. This is just the perfect opportunity to be alone for a while."

She considered it for a few minutes. I grew more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by, but when her lips pulled up into a grin, relief coursed through me.

"Okay, fine. You go get yours, girl!" She held out her fist, and I giggled, punching it with mine. "I assume you'll need my help for managing the accommodation."

It was my turn to wink. "I'll sneak into his room myself. I just need you to make sure no one else expects to be sleeping there."

Alice and I rehashed the whole plan throughout the evening, and then she shared a few more pointers about what I should expect my first time. She ended up staying for dinner, too, though no further discussion on the topic could be held with my father at the table with us.

But it was a good thing he was there because it gave him a chance to speak to Alice about the weekend, hopefully alleviating his lingering worries.

When Alice had first told me how she had planned to make her birthday special, my eyes had nearly bugged out of their sockets. I could hardly believe the lengths her parents were willing to go to fulfil her wishes. Apparently, she'd used the college card, reminding them how this was the last time she'd be home for her birthday. Plus, there was also some of the money she'd saved up from her job at _Newton's_ that was hers to spend as she wished.

Eventually, they'd reached some sort of an understanding, so our entire group was now headed to Seattle to attend the annual music festival _Symphony_ on Saturday. Given the number and duration of concerts, we were all going to spend the night at a hotel in the city itself instead of driving back late at night. Her actual birthday was on Sunday, which she was going to spend with her family.

Charlie had balked at the idea of an overnight stay. It'd taken several calls on the part of Alice's mother, as well a lecture from me about how I was a legal adult and would have to learn to live by myself in a week's time anyway to get him to agree.

Still, there was the occasional grumble or suspicious glance he'd throw my way when the subject of the trip came up. I hoped that he'd get it all out of the system with Alice here.

He didn't disappoint.

Alice was a sport, calmly responding to all his queries. I was impressed at the way she didn't hesitate for a second while telling him that the girls and the boys would be bunking separately without any exceptions.

Guilt gnawed at me as I watched my father nod at her trustingly.

But we weren't doing anything wrong, were we?

Well, except telling a few lies, but I didn't see a way around them.

I reminded myself that Edward and I would be leaving together for Seattle in a few days' time anyway. It wasn't like our parents could keep a watch over us then. We were going to reside in our respective dorms, but there was nothing stopping us from seeing each other whenever we wanted.

But I didn't want to go to college with my virginity hanging over my head.

It was a new beginning, and I wanted to start it afresh.

Despite all my research, I knew Alice was right. My first time wouldn't be perfect. So, I wanted to work out all those kinks before Edward and I began that new chapter of our lives.

 _Sorry, Daddy,_ I thought, twirling my fork and popping the spaghetti in my mouth.

We'd do the right thing, though, and pay Alice back for the extra room that Edward and I would be using. After all, we had our savings from Newton's too.

It was kind of funny how much of our debauchery was being sponsored by them.

I wondered if I should give Mike Newton a thank you card to hand over to his parents when he joined us on Saturday.

The next morning, I drove to Newton's with butterflies fluttering . . . no, actually, it was more like elephants prancing inside my stomach. They'd been doing that since I'd woken up and realized it was Friday . . . just one day to go before _the_ day. My fingers clutched the steering wheel tight as I struggled to focus on the road instead of the fantasies running through my mind.

I pulled into a parking spot and jumped out, grabbing my handbag. I was about to start for the building when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me.

It was probably crazy how quickly a smile came to my face as I turned to face him. His green eyes smiled back before he leaned in to press his lips to mine.

I hummed when he pulled away. "I thought you weren't going to come in this morning."

Edward shrugged, tucking me into his side as we walked toward the door. "Mom had to go in for an emergency at work, so we postponed the chores. I called Mrs. Newton, and she said she could use me here, given that the consignment is expected to arrive today. By the time I realized I was coming, you'd already left, so Mom just dropped me on the way."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." I grinned up at him like the love-struck teenager I was.

The only solace was he returned it just as goofily.

The morning and afternoon sped by as we tried to handle the customers despite the nearly palpable buzz of anticipation looming in the air. But as the moments passed, I found it harder to wait for every second to go by. Even Edward's smiles and his soft caresses failed to suppress the nervousness welling up inside me.

It was the good kind of nervousness, though . . . something akin to the feeling you get at the top of a roller-coaster, right before the biggest, sharpest dip. It grew inside me, expanding from my belly to my chest and right up to my throat.

When our shift ended, we made our way out to the parking lot together. Edward tugged at my hand, drawing me closer until I was trapped between him and the hood of my car.

"You've been in your head all day," he murmured, his finger tracing a slow circuit down my cheek. "Are you okay?" Concern shimmered in his eyes. He went on before giving me a chance to respond. "You know we don't have to do this, Bella. We can just go and enjoy the festival with the others and come back home."

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. I'm good. I want to do this."

He pulled back an inch, his eyes narrowing as he observed my face carefully.

I sighed, circling my arms around his neck. "I promise I'm okay. I just . . . I was just having a hard time concentrating on the present with what's going to happen tomorrow. I'm ready, Edward. I'm just nervous. But the good kind. Like a roller-coaster," I explained.

A small smile danced on his lips as he glanced downward. "I'm nervous, too," he admitted quietly.

"Then you understand what I mean." I rose onto my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled his gaze back up to mine. "I just wanted to confirm you were sure about this."

"And why wouldn't I be? Do you really think I'd lie to you about something as big as this?"

"Of course not." He shook his head. I watched, intrigued as the faintest hue of pink suffused his face. "I just . . . well, I didn't know if this was what you . . . imagined for your first time. I know this isn't . . . spontaneous or special. Planning takes away the . . . romance, but . . ."

I placed my hand on his mouth to shush him. "Who says it isn't special? We decide what's special for us. No one else."

I didn't give him any more time to ruminate over it, instead shoved my keys in his hand. "We need to get a move on, Cullen. Otherwise my dad might send out a search party, given how tight he's been wound since I told him about the trip."

He rolled his eyes and threw me a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

We ended up spending the rest of the evening at my place. When Dad returned home, I watched his eyes narrow perceptibly when he saw Edward sitting next to me. But he held his tongue, and I was infinitely grateful for that.

It was just the two of us by dinner time, so I quickly grilled some sandwiches, while Dad set our plates on the table. The meal was . . . interesting. Not many words were exchanged, yet hundreds of them seemed to hang unsaid between us. Small talk was made and root beer was had, so all in all, it was a decent meal.

His chat with Alice really seemed to have worked in my favor. Other than a little advice about being careful and staying close to the group, he gave me no grief.

I grabbed my empty plate and started to make my way into the kitchen. On an impulse, I stopped midway, returning to the table. I wrapped my free arm around Dad's neck from behind, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Daddy."

One hand came up to pat mine. His voice was gruff when he said, "Just come back home safely, okay?"

I planted a kiss on his cheek.

The next day, Edward came over to collect me from home. I grinned when I saw Alice sitting in the backseat.

It was her idea to come along with Edward, a means to reassure Charlie that she was going to act like the responsible adult she'd officially become tomorrow.

Since Dad and I had already completed more than a week's quota of physical affection last evening, our exchange today was simple. Pepper spray and phone calls were mentioned, and I was free to leave.

Edward greeted me with a kiss once Charlie had gone back inside and then we were on our way. The ride to Seattle was fun as some of our favorite songs happened to be played on the radio. We sang our hearts out, belting out lyrics of songs ranging from Adele to Michael Jackson.

It was something I loved about our relationship—moving on to become more than friends hadn't come at the cost of the comfort level we shared with no one but each other. There was no need for censure or hesitation to be myself when I was with Edward. We'd fallen for each other the way we'd seen each other since childhood, and that was what made us special.

I remembered being worried about the simplicity of finding love with my best friend. Now, it was this simplicity of being with him that I cherished the most.

It wasn't long before we were seated in Alice's favorite restaurant. One by one, our friends joined in, and once everyone had arrived, the birthday celebrations officially began. Gifts and cards were exchanged, and Alice couldn't help but weep when Jasper presented her with a heartfelt letter, expressing his feelings for her. They read some parts of it out loud—the remainder being too private to share—but even the bits we heard were enough to make my eyes well up.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head. His adoration shone in his eyes as they peered at me, and I knew Alice wasn't the only lucky one.

From there, we headed straight to _Symphony_. Alice was practically buzzing with exhilaration as she led us to the queues where our tickets were verified. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and it swamped my senses as we read through the schedule before heading toward the first band we'd decided to try out.

Edward remained close, our fingers interlocked as we followed the birthday girl, and being able to share this with him added a whole new dimension to the experience. I squeezed his hand from time to time, simply enjoying being with him without any inhibitions. A part of me melted every time he returned it.

 _Symphony_ had only come into existence two years ago, but its popularity had grown leaps and bounds, its audience rising steadily through word of mouth. They showcased new bands, and Alice explained how the young, unjaded, aspiring musicians seemed to strike a chord with the people in attendance like some well-known names couldn't. Given that they were still trying to pave their way into the industry, they truly treasured their audience.

We followed her lead, flitting from one band to another, breathing in the music that floated in the air.

The throngs of people meant sweaty bodies holed up too close together as they jumped and danced. But none of it mattered when I was ensconced in Edward's arms. I snuggled into him as he drew me to his chest, tucking my head under his chin. Sometimes, he'd dip his head, running his nose along the column of my neck as we swayed in rhythm with the slow, sensual tunes. When the faster songs came on, he'd cheer and dance to the beats as wildly as I did.

It was a surreal experience, and Alice beamed with pride when I told her so.

We bought ourselves a few CDs and other memorabilia before heading in the direction of the food stalls. Lunch was a raucous affair with Eric and Mike wanting to try a little bit of everything. Angela, Alice, and I could only look on in awe and disgust as they stuffed their mouths, while Jasper and Edward snickered in the background.

After the meal, we attended a couple more shows. But as the afternoon drifted into the evening, I found it more difficult to concentrate on anything except Edward . . . his hands squeezing my waist, his voice humming along in my ear, his breath ghosting over my cheeks.

He seemed to feel the same way, turning his face into my neck from time to time, pressing feather light kisses along my skin. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, and his gaze smoldered before he lowered his lips to capture mine.

And I knew it was time for us to leave.

I pulled Alice aside on the pretense of using the restroom. She gave me a tight hug and a saucy wink, handing me a slip of paper that had all the details we needed to get into the room reserved for us.

For the sake of convenience, Alice had chosen a place that wasn't far from the grounds where _Symphony_ was being held. I gripped Edward's hand tightly as we made our way down the street, glad about the fact that the car would get us there in ten minutes at most.

Once we were there, Edward handed the keys to the valet before we made our way into the lobby.

Speaking to the receptionist, presenting details of our reservation gave me a sort of thrill I hadn't expected. For all my rants to my father about being a legal adult, this was pretty much the first time I was doing something . . . well, grown-up.

Edward seemed to be excited, too, as he side-eyed me with a grin while the lady at the desk checked whatever she needed to.

Or, on second thought, maybe he was just eager for what was to come.

 _Pun not intended._

 _Seriously._

Once we got the key, we wasted no time in rushing to the elevator that'd take us to the right floor.

The buzz that'd seemed to linger between us in school yesterday seemed like a mere flicker compared to the inferno raging between us as we walked down the hall until we found the right door.

Neither of us had said much since we'd left the others, but it didn't seem like words were needed.

We knew where we were headed. It was big . . . it was exciting . . . it was nerve-wracking.

 _And it was here_ , I thought as I pointed out the door bearing the number that matched our key.

I stared at the door for a moment as we just stood there, side by side. I wondered what Edward was thinking because the only thought running through my mind was how this was the place, the moment I was going to remember—and hopefully cherish—for the rest of my life.

A soft pressure on my hand pulled me from my musing. I turned to Edward, who gave me a small smile. Recognizing the question in his eyes, I drew in a deep breath and then nodded.

We stepped inside together, and I think our gazes fell onto the bed at the exact same moment, too.

Because we froze in our tracks, our hands tightening their grasp on each other.

It was huge, pristine white as any other hotel bed, but one that was going to have an immeasurable impact on our lives.

Some part of me did recognize how melodramatic I was being about the whole thing, but at the moment, there was nothing I could do to control it.

I let go of Edward's hand, stepping further inside, brushing my hand over the interesting pieces of artwork on the wall.

"Do you want to shower first?"

We'd been quiet for so long that despite the soft tone, Edward's words made me jump.

I forced my brain to focus long enough to interpret them.

"You know, I feel all sweaty after all the concerts," Edward went on, his voice growing a little hesitant when I didn't reply immediately.

I nodded. "A shower sounds good."

He threaded a hand through his hair. "Okay, yeah . . . okay. Do you, uh . . . do you want to go in first?"

"Okay," I agreed quickly. I threw him a smile before walking over to the corner where he'd deposited our bags. He walked over to the large window that took over most of the opposite wall, while I grabbed what I needed and headed into the bathroom.

The hot water felt heavenly on my skin, and I let myself relax under the spray, visualizing the knots in my muscles loosening one by one. Focusing on something other than the immediate future allowed me to let go of the nervous energy that seemed to be emanating from every cell in my body. Shaving was a task I'd already undertaken before leaving home today, so a few minutes was all it took to get the sweaty remains of the day off my body.

I stepped out of the cubicle and wiped myself off before grabbing the set of underwear I'd chosen for the occasion. It was lacy near the edges, but the rest of the fabric was soft, and I was so thankful for that as I slid it on.

Chafing was the _last_ thing I needed today.

Once that was done, there was the matter of clothing. I'd brought in a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt with me, but now that I stared at them, putting them on seemed a little ridiculous.

But I _really_ didn't want to step out of here in just what I was wearing now.

I bit my lip, considering my alternatives, before my eyes fell on the robe that hung on the hook behind the door.

 _Perfect!_

I put it on, sighing at the comfort of the soft fabric wrapping around me. It went down just past my knees, for which I was grateful. I hugged my torso, breathing in deep and giving myself one last pep-talk.

Before giving myself a chance to second-guess myself into a tizzy, I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Edward spun on his feet when he heard me. His eyes took me in, and despite the fact that he'd seen me in much less clothing, I could feel the warmth of a blush bloom in my cheeks.

He said nothing, just smiling softly before grabbing his things and walking past me to the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a quiet click, and I released a huge breath.

Edward had opened the curtains, so I walked over to the window. The view was beautiful, looking down upon lush gardens on one side and a huge, round swimming pool on the other. Sunlight streamed through the glass, warming my skin.

 _Why the hell had the sun chosen to stay out at this hour in Seattle of all places?_

Granted, it was on the verge of setting, dipping lower in the horizon from behind the clouds, but it unsettled me for some reason.

I didn't want to do this in broad daylight.

With a determined nod to myself, I pulled the drapes closed, shrouding the room in darkness, except the dim glow from the two lamps over the bed.

Edward chose that moment to walk into the room in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His gaze roamed across the space, widening in curiosity when he noticed the changes I'd made.

"I closed the drapes," I informed him like it wasn't already obvious. "It's still bright outside. We're supposed to do this in the dark, right?"

He came closer, pursing his lips, most likely suppressing a smile. "I don't think there are rules."

I stood my ground. "It's still weird."

"Okay," he murmured, lowering his head until his lips were inches away from mine. "Good thing that you closed them then."

His easy acceptance made me relax. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers weaved through his damp locks as our mouths came together in a soft kiss. He took his time, suckling each of my lips between his one after the other while his hand ghosted over my back, sending tingles along my skin despite the thick fabric of the robe.

"Let's just start with what we know, yeah?" he whispered roughly, punctuating it with a firm kiss that sent desire spiraling along my nerves.

I nodded, gasping when he lifted me into his arms. Burying my face into his neck, I breathed in his scent as he carried me to the bed. Once he put me down, I scooted back and he quickly followed, brushing his lips over the hollow of my throat. My breaths grew labored as his mouth made its way up my neck and along my jaw, peppering languid kisses and gentle nips along the way.

When his lips returned to mine, it was with a sort of ferocity that I'd never experienced.

Maybe it was me. Maybe it was him.

Maybe it was the both of us.

And it was _glorious_.

My fingers clutched at his shoulder, desperate to not lose contact even for a second while our tongues stroked and teased each other. Edward tightened his hold on me to the point where it was almost painful . . . yet not quite close enough.

We broke apart, panting, only for the few seconds it took to open the ties on my robe and cast it aside. A low groan rose in his throat when he saw me, clad in nothing but the deep blue bits of lacy fabric I'd purchased solely for his eyes. As he raked his gaze up my body, my earlier insecurities were nowhere to be found.

How could I doubt myself when he was looking at me with such unrestrained _need_ in his eyes?

I held my arms out and he returned eagerly into my embrace. Our lips met in a kiss that scorched me to my very toes. His hand wandered over my back, fingers seeking the clasp of my bra. I leaned forward to give him more space to work.

His fingertips ghosted lightly over my skin, and it tickled. But I resisted the urge to giggle, and let him do his thing.

It was hard, though, when he repeated the circuit over and over without being able to unhook the damn thing.

He finally pulled away from my mouth, a frustrated frown marring his brow.

"It's okay," I told him gently. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. Make-out sessions at my home before Dad returned from work had often progressed to a topless stage. After a couple of fumbles, Edward had gotten quite good at removing my bra within seconds.

Today was different, apparently.

He threw both his hands into it, and I squirmed, suppressing my laughter for as long as I could. When his fumbling fingers finally got too much for me to handle, I placed my hands on his arms and stilled him. He huffed, obviously annoyed at himself, while I made quick work of unhooking the stubborn contraption. I took it off, too, tossing it onto the floor before turning my attention back to my sullen boyfriend.

"Where were we?" I asked, trying to look up at him through my lashes, though I had no idea if that was even possible. Without giving him a chance to say anything, I drew him closer, stroking the slight stubble on his jaw before brushing my lips over the corner of his mouth.

He didn't disappoint, capturing my lips again before pushing me back until I lay flat on my back. The intense passion slowly returned to his eyes as he hovered over me, his hands reaching out to cup my breasts.

This was familiar territory.

His thumbs circled my nipples slowly, driving me crazy as he very well knew how. I was already a writhing mess by the time he lowered his mouth to replace his hands. Once freed from the task, his palm travelled down my waist, leaving a burning trail in its wake. My back arched off the bed, a string of moans escaping my mouth as his fingers dipped further below, slowly pushing the last bit of my clothing down my legs.

When I was completely bare before him, he gave me no time to be self-conscious. His mouth renewed its assault on my nipples, while his long fingers stroked and rubbed, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

Our eyes met, and I tried to keep mine open to watch him as he gave me pleasure. He was relentless, determined, and so, so beautiful. But when I felt the muscles tighten in my belly, I couldn't hold his gaze anymore, and I didn't even try. My lids fell shut as hundreds of stars danced behind them, my entire body shuddering amidst the pleasure surging through it.

I vaguely registered the way Edward's movements slowed and he pulled his hand away, knowing how sensitive I felt after an orgasm. He stroked my arm as I worked to control my breathing, still enjoying the sensations lingering beneath my skin.

When I finally opened my eyes, they immediately met soft green ones.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, ghosting his mouth over mine.

I hummed, stretching slightly, before running my hand down his back. I tugged at his sweatpants, and he helped me get them off.

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," I whispered, pulling back slightly to hold his gaze. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I love you, Bella."

I sighed . . . a slow, blissful sigh because in that moment, everything was right in my world.

"I love you, too."

Edward pressed his forehead to mine for a moment before he stretched his arm to grab something from the nightstand. My eyes widened in curiosity when I realized it was a condom.

 _When had he put it there?_

He was about to tear it open with his teeth, and all thoughts flew right out of my mind.

Except one.

There was something I wanted to try.

Recalling my research from a couple of days ago, I looked up at him and bit my lip, holding my hand out for the packet. "Can I . . .?"

Edward's eyes widened, his throat bobbing with a swallow. He said nothing for a few seconds, apparently giving my request a serious consideration before he nodded and handed it to me. I tore the foil open, inwardly rejoicing at his reaction.

I pinched the tip, just like I'd learned and held him lightly with my other hand. The hiss that left his mouth when I made contact sent a new wave of confidence spiraling through my body.

I brought the condom closer to him, ready to roll it on, when I felt something and my eyes widened in horror. I looked down to confirm what I suspected.

All that new-found confidence vanished into thin air when I saw the hole my nail had poke into the latex.

I turned my gaze meet to Edward's astonished one.

I could've bet my life on the fact that there was a rush of blood flooding to my face to match the mortification flooding through my body. Still, I managed to shrug weakly. "Sorry?"

His torso jerked once, and he pressed his fist to his mouth.

In my befuddled state, it took me several seconds to understand that the jerk was laughing!

I scowled, and he seemed to take that as a sign to stop restraining his chuckles. They poured out of his mouth in paroxysms, so I shoved him aside. He fell onto his back next to me, laughing until he was breathless.

"What sort of cheap shit did you buy?" I almost squeaked, still partially in disbelief over what'd happened.

I was quite embarrassed at my gaffe, but it was hard to stay serious when I could feel the vibrations of his laughter coursing through the mattress.

As the embarrassment started to fade away, my good humor returned. It wasn't long before my own lips twitched. Unlike him, there were no belly laughs, but I managed to chuckle at the ridiculousness of what'd just happened.

I rolled onto my side, folding one arm under my head to prop myself up. "What now?"

Edward's eyes held a mischievous glint as they met mine. "Time for Plan B."

He jumped off the bed in his birthday suit and walked to the corner where we'd deposited our bags. He dove into his for a moment and then whirled around with a proud smile to show me what he'd unearthed.

My eyebrows shot up, and I scooted backwards on the bed, away from him and the motherload of contraception dangling from his hand.

"If you think we're going to be using even half of those, then you're sorely mistaken," I warned.

"If we end up using even half of these, I think we're both going to be _sore_ ," he retorted with a snicker. When he realized I wasn't amused, he sobered up fairly quickly. "Yeah, that was a bad one. I'm sorry. Couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the bedsheet over my chest, tucking it securely under my arms.

His mouth pulled down into a frown. "Aww, come on, Bella. Don't be mad. I was just kidding. There were so many options . . . I couldn't choose, so I just got one of everything. I've never done this before. How was I supposed to know which was best?"

I said nothing, just turned my head away.

The bed dipped, and I watched from the corner of my eyes as he made his way over to me on his hands and knees. I bit my lip, already struggling to hold on to my annoyance when his hand reached out to take mine.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pressing his lips to the back of my fingers.

My eyes closed when he brushed his mouth upward, placing soft kisses over my knuckles before caressing his way up my arm. A sigh escaped me when he reached my shoulder and then moved up to the side of my neck.

"Bella," he whispered into my skin. "Bella. _My_ Bella." I shivered when his lips travelled to the lobe of my ear, giving it a gentle nip before he requested, "Forgive me?"

My body betrayed me, aching for his touch so fiercely that I couldn't have formed any words even if my life had depended on it.

Instead, I just looped my arms around his neck and drew him closer. His lips lifted in a smile, and nothing else in the world existed.

I settled onto my back, and he followed, careful to keep most of his weight off me.

Our lips never parted as our bodies molded together, his warm skin against mine feeling heavenly like nothing ever had. When I felt him hot and heavy against my thigh, I slipped my legs apart a little, silently telling him I was ready.

He handled the condom this time, rolling it onto himself with an earnest furrow in his brow that made me fall for him all over again. He cracked a relieved smile when it was finally on. As I returned it, any hesitation that'd still lingered inside me flitted away.

This was right.

This was _us_.

My arms went around his shoulders as he returned to move over me. I played with the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling in a deep breath and looking straight into his eyes before I nodded.

"I love you," he whispered again as he pushed himself into me.

I closed my eyes as I felt the burning I'd expected, but it wasn't as bad as I'd imagined. I knew it couldn't have been easy for him to pause, but he did, resting his forehead over mine.

"I'm okay," I whispered, willing my body to relax and accept him further.

"You sure?" His voice was tight with restraint.

"Just do it," I urged. "It's not going to get any better until you're all in."

I opened my eyes to watch his hesitation, but he didn't argue. Our eyes remained locked as he slid in, bit by bit until he was completely sheathed inside me.

I released a deep breath, trying to get used to the strange fullness. As crude as it sounded, I felt . . . stretched. There really was no other way to describe it. It still stung a bit, but thanks to Alice, I knew it would get better in a little while. I just needed to hold on until then.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, obviously holding himself back, so I caressed the side of his face.

"You can move," I whispered. "I'm okay."

He swallowed and then nodded, slowly pulling out of me, before thrusting back just as gently. My arms gripped his shoulders as he started to build a rhythm, slow and measured at first, and then a tad faster.

It still felt strange, but as the seconds passed, I found the discomfort dissipating . . . not disappearing all together, but dulling into a soft ache as sweet pleasure began to take its place. Simply the feeling of being so close to him was enough to warm me from the inside.

When he groaned, his eyes and mouth tightened with obvious effort of restraining his release. I threaded my fingers through his hair, bringing our lips together.

"Let go, Edward," I murmured against his mouth. "I love you."

"So much," he returned before burying his face in my neck, losing himself inside me with a deep groan.

I stroked his hair as he stilled, still breathing heavily against me. A smile spread over my face when I felt him place a lingering kiss under my jaw.

As wonderful as it would've been to stay right there forever, he had to pull away to dispose the condom. He returned quickly, though, pulling me into his side and hugging me close.

My fingers ghosted over his chest, drawing nonsensical patterns as a comfortable silence wrapped around us like the softest of blankets. Occasionally, he'd lean in to brush his lips against my head, or I'd plant a kiss on his warm skin, but we remained quiet for quite a while, absorbing the moment.

When his fingers tightened in my shoulder, I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry it wasn't perfect for you," he murmured roughly.

"Shut up," I whispered, inching even closer to him. "It was wonderful . . . and amazing . . . and everything it should've been."

The grin that tugged at his lips seemed almost shy, but he said, "Still a no on using the rest of the condoms?"

"Very much so," I told him calmly.

"Fair enough." The humor vanished from his eyes then. "You're okay, though, right? I didn't hurt you?"

I pulled in a deep breath, truly assessing myself before giving him an honest answer. "I'm a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sorry."

I grinned and tucked my head back in its spot on his chest. "I'm not."

"How about a warm bath? I've read that it helps with the pain."

My eyes snapped back up. "You've _read?_ You did research?"

"Of course I did." He tweaked my nose, and I laughed.

"God, I love you!"

He looked a little confused at my reaction, but I wiped his frown away with a peck.

"Bath sounds good. Maybe in a little while, though. I just want to stay right here for a while."

"You can stay as long as you want," he murmured, hugging me close.

I closed my eyes, my body relaxing against his. Our legs tangled together, and Alice's words danced through my mind.

She had been so right.

It hadn't been perfect . . . but it'd been so perfectly imperfect.

After all, we had the rest of our lives to explore and master our own brand of perfection.

 _I couldn't wait._

* * *

 **A/N:** I'd like to thank my pre-reader, Pamela for her valuable inputs throughout the writing process. A sincere note of thanks to pixiekat7 and Darcy's Mom as well for editing the story.

As I post this, I'm doing some last-minute prep for my first exam of the year, so send out some positive vibes into the universe for me, yeah? I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
